


divergence

by rosenkrone



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 9,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Fluff, cliches, and various tropes centered around a skilled assassin and an optimistic princess





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Indulgent shorts because I cannot resist.

Paperwork is strewn all over the desk and Alisha places her pen down, watching in amusement as the offender lets out a big yawn.  “Is my work boring you?  Perhaps if someone would give a bit of notice regarding their intent to visit, I might be able clear my schedule.”

“Either you’re getting better at this or I’m losing my touch.”

The unexpected voice makes Alisha’s eyes widen and she swallows down a scream, turning to find Rose standing behind her.  One hand presses against her chest and Alisha struggles to calm her racing pulse as she stares.  “R-Rose? What are you doing here?”

“Oh, am I interrupting something?”  Rose peers over Alisha’s shoulder, searching the room.  When she finds that it only the two of them, a smirk appears.  “Or maybe you were pretending that I was here?”

Alisha is unable to stop the pink from spreading across her cheeks as Rose teases her.  “Of course not!”  She turns her attention back to the desk, scooping up the cat that is sprawling on top of her paperwork.  “I was speaking with the cat.”

“The cat…”  Rose bites back her laughter.

The cat stretches within Alisha’s arms, bumping against her chin with a loud, rumbling purr and Alisha smiles fondly.  “He at least knows how to announce himself at the door like a proper gentleman.”

“Well, I’m no gentleman.” Moving to lean against the edge of Alisha’s desk, Rose sends a wink her way before reaching out to playfully tug at the end of Alisha’s ponytail.

“So I’ve noticed.” Alisha rolls her eyes at the action even as she settles back in her chair.  It has been far too long since she has been able to see Rose and her heart warms at the thought of spending the evening together.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment Alisha spots her, she is urging her horse towards Rose with a serious expression, barely taking the time to exchange pleasantries.  “Get on.  We’ll be faster on horseback.”

“Hello to you too.”  Rose has never been overly fond of horses, hesitantly eyeing the hand that Alisha holds out to her.  As if sensing her thoughts, the horse’s tail is suddenly flicking against the side of her face and Rose narrows her eyes before gingerly grasping Alisha’s hand.  She pulls herself up, murmuring a soft word of thanks as Alisha’s grip keeps her steady.

“I do apologize for the rush but every second counts.  Are you ready?”  Alisha shifts in the saddle and the horse dances to the side, the motion reminding Rose of why she honestly prefers to travel by wagon unless absolutely necessary.

“Whenever you are, Princess.”  Rose braces herself, settling her hands at Alisha’s waist and curbing the urge to grip the fabric as if her life depends on it.  “Though are you sure it’s wise to trust your back to an assassin?”  

“You have given me no reasons to doubt you.”  Alisha turns to her with a soft expression and Rose finds herself at a loss for words. “I am certain there will be nothing to worry about if you are the one to watch my back.”


	3. Chapter 3

Arms wrap around her neck without warning and Alisha wastes no time in bracing herself in order to counter the attack.  She grabs at the person’s arms, bending forward, and flipping them over her back in a matter of seconds.  Her eyes widen in surprise when she spots a dazed Rose lying on the ground in front of her.

“Hey…”  Rose wheezes, eyes a little unfocused as she smiles as Alisha.  

“Rose!?  Are you okay?” Kneeling down, Alisha hesitantly pats Rose’s cheek until she focuses on her face. “What were you even attempting to do?”

“Just a bit winded…”  Rose coughs, still struggling to breathe normally. “Was trying to… surprise you…”  

A soft laugh escapes and Alisha shakes her head.  “Well you certainly managed to do that.  Do you think you can move?”

“Gimme a few minutes.” Reaching up, Rose places her hands on Alisha’s face, looking far too pleased with herself.  “Though if you kiss it better, that might help speed things up a bit.”

“Rose!”  Heat begins to spread across her face and Alisha glances around the area, checking that they are truly alone.  Nervously tucking stray strands of hair behind her ear, Alisha squeezes her eyes shut and leans forward, pressing a kiss to the corner of Rose’s mouth.

“That was… wow.”  Rose begins to giggle as Alisha pulls back, catching her hand to keep her from moving too far away.

Alisha glances away, uncertain.  “I… I do not believe it was that terrible.”

“Not at all.”  Lacing their fingers together, Rose tugs on Alisha’s hand until their eyes meet.  “It’s just that I didn’t hurt my face.”

“Perhaps you are well enough to make it back to the inn on your own after all.”  

Eyes twinkling, Rose grins at Alisha.  “I don’t know, I think that kiss might have left me just a little weak in the knees.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Alisha.”

Humming absentmindedly, Alisha turns another page in her book, so engrossed in her reading that she has yet to realize that her glasses are ever so slowly beginning to slip further and further down her nose.  

Further attempts to get her attention lead nowhere and Rose settles back, resting her head in Alisha’s lap with a soft laugh.  Her eyes dart to the side, an idea beginning to form.  

Carefully raising the hem of Alisha’s shirt, Rose lets her fingers trail over bare skin, delighting in the sudden inhalation that reaches her ears.  When Alisha remains buried in her book, Rose adjusts her position, moving to press teasing kisses across her stomach until Alisha squeaks in surprise. Glancing up, Rose can see the flush rising along Alisha’s cheeks and notes with satisfaction that the book is starting to slip from her fingers.  

“I see that got your attention.”  

Rose smirks, her hands resting along Alisha’s hips to keep her in place.  She places another kiss on the smooth expanse of skin in front of her, lips lingering just long enough to make Alisha shiver before letting her hands travel upward.  Feather light touches travel along the sensitive skin of Alisha’s sides, tickling until she hears muffled giggles.

“This is what happens when you ignore-“

The book drops directly onto Rose’s face, cutting off the rest of her sentence.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose’s fingers make quick work of the delicate chain around Alisha’s neck, slipping the simple silver ring into the palm of her hand.  After setting the chain on the nightstand, she turns her attention to Alisha, pressing soft kisses from her jawline to her cheek and across the bridge of her nose. Rose lingers, tempted to indulge herself with a kiss for each freckle that she finds.

Lacing their fingers together, Rose takes in each small detail, laughing when she notices the dazed expression, the flushed cheeks, but most importantly the smile that graces Alisha’s face.  She reaches out with her free hand to brush a loose strand of hair behind Alisha’s ear, waiting until Alisha’s eyes begin to focus to hold up the ring.

Alisha’s hand is shaking as Rose brings it up to her face.  Their eyes meet and Rose carefully kisses each scar and callus that she can find, holding Alisha’s gaze the entire time.  She can already see the sheen of tears beginning to appear and a soft sniffle breaks the silence as the ring slides into place with one final kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

The sunlight streams into the window and Alisha struggles to keep her eyes closed, not quite ready to wake just yet.  Rose pulls her closer, mumbling softly against her neck and Alisha begins to realize just how hopelessly tangled they have become throughout the night.

She opens her eyes, blinking as her sight adjusts to the brightness of the early morning sun but makes no move to leave the bed.  It may be too late to slip back to sleep but that does not mean Alisha cannot enjoy her morning in other ways.  

Rose moves against her, arm tightening around her waist and Alisha takes a moment to run her fingers through messy strands of red hair.  It is not often that she is able to observe Rose when she lets her guard down and Alisha allows herself a moment to take in the sight before her.  Reaching out, she lightly runs one fingertip along the faded scar that runs across Rose’s nose before trailing over the smooth skin of one cheek.

A sleepy murmur catches her attention and Alisha glances down, smiling as Rose’s lashes begin to flutter.  The soft, sleepy look in her eyes makes Alisha’s breath catch and her heart begin to race.  She closes the distance between them, greeting Rose with a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

“You know, we’re all alone… just the two of us in this drafty, old place.”  Rose sends an exaggerated wink in Alisha’s direction, making her laugh.

The barracks are unusually quiet and though Alisha knows it will not last for long, she reaches out her hand, letting her fingers tangle together with Rose’s.  The action catches Rose off guard and Alisha smiles fondly.  It is not often that she is able to surprise Rose and Alisha cannot help but play along with her earlier comment.  “How will we possibly pass the time?”

“I can think of a few things.”  Rose leans closer until their shoulders brush.  Her voice is soft as she whispers in Alisha’s ear.  “I have quite a few skills that you have yet to learn about.”

“Oh?”  Alisha schools her features, unable to help the playful comment that slips past her lips.  “Perhaps we should find some place that offers a bit more privacy?”

Rose gasps, the sound loud and overdramatic as she glances at Alisha in mock horror.  She hides her surprise well but Alisha can see a hint of redness beginning to appear in her cheeks.  “How scandalous, princess.  What would the others think?”

Alisha smiles brightly at Rose.   “Surely they would be relieved to see that I am keeping you out of trouble.  And if you were to assist with some of the paperwork, I am certain it would be finished in no time at all.”  

“Don’t even joke about that.”  Rose wrinkles her nose in distaste.  “I let Eguille deal with all the boring details.”

Squeezing Rose’s hand and waiting until she has her full attention, Alisha looks directly into her eyes and shares her most convincing smile.  “But Rose, I trust that you would be a valuable source of assistance.”  

Averting her gaze, Rose begins to mumble to herself.  “That’s… really not… fair.  How am I supposed to refuse when you give me that look?”  

“Is that a yes?”  

Rose huffs, pouting a bit and refusing to look Alisha in the eye.  “Maybe.”

“I knew that I would be able to count on you.”  Taking advantage of Rose’s distraction, Alisha closes the distance between them to place a soft kiss to the corner of her lips.  

A loud shout interrupts the moment and Rose jumps, a slightly dazed expression on her face as one hand moves to press against her mouth.  Alisha turns at the sound, noting that one of the knights is rushing towards them with a harried expression while calling her name.

“Perhaps we can finish this later?”  Rose startles when she catches the soft comment, heat spreading across her cheeks. Alisha’s fingers linger for a few seconds longer, thumb brushing against Rose’s knuckles as she waits for an answer.

“Duty calls.”  Rose nods, motioning to the knight.  “You know where to find me when you’re finished.”

“Hopefully this will not take long.  I would hate to delay our time together.”  Alisha nods, sharing one last smile and doing her best not to laugh when she catches the flustered expression on Rose’s face.  


	8. Chapter 8

_It’s always the same thing._

_Accusing stares._

_Mocking questions._

_Twisted expressions on their faces as she struggles to make sense of everything that is happening around her._  

 

...

 

Alisha wakes with a strangled gasp, blinking back the tears that threaten to fall down her cheeks.  She struggles to clear her vision and take in the surroundings, nails digging into the bed sheets as the panicked feeling begins to overwhelm her.   As the familiar sights of her room begin to come into focus, Alisha lets out a shaky breath, swallowing past the lump in her throat.  Fragments of the nightmare linger, her thoughts filled with faces and voices that continue to haunt her.  

Even after all this time, the pain still cuts just as deep.  And always when she least expects it.  Alisha does her best to blink back the worst of the tears, sniffling slightly as she tries not to dwell on the events of the past.

Arms wind around her waist, a sleepy murmur ghosting over her throat and Alisha lets her eyes fall shut, focusing on the weight of Rose lying on top of her.  Messy strands of hair tickle against her chin as Rose presses closer, curling into Alisha’s warmth and mumbling her name.  

The trembling slowly begins to subside, the tightness in Alisha’s chest starting to ease.  She reaches out, fingers lightly running through Rose’s hair and attempting to smooth unruly locks back into place.  A soft noise reaches her ears and Alisha swears it sounds almost like a purr.  Moments later, Rose lets out a content hum, pressing a gentle kiss to Alisha’s collarbone.

Breathing becomes easier as the seconds pass by and Alisha continues to toy with Rose’s hair, listening to the steady sound of her breathing.  It helps to soothe her frayed nerves, calming her racing thoughts and allowing her to fall asleep once more, mind blissfully blank as Rose holds her tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> random bits that could have probably been longer if I had a proper attention span

. _giggling while kissing_.

 

Alisha releases a shaky breath after she catches the look in Rose’s eyes, ducking her head to the side as Rose closes the distance between them to pull her close and press a fleeting kiss to the tip of her nose.  Nervous laughter wells up within her, light giggles escaping when one hand reaches up to cup her cheek and Rose’s thumb teasingly trails along the edge of her lips.  She giggles even more as their lips barely brush together, Rose pulling away just enough to bat her lashes in a ticklish butterfly kiss that leaves Alisha feeling slightly unsteady.

 

* * *

 

 

. _ticklish_.

 

“I don’t know how you or those knights manage to deal with all of this every day.”  Rose fiddles with the fabric of the tabard, playing with one of the ties and sighing as it slips through her fingers.  “It’s more complicated than it looks.”

Alisha looks up from her kneeling position, sharing an amused smile as she listens to Rose ramble while adjusting one of the greaves.  “After all these years, I rarely give it much thought.  It is almost like second nature at this point.”

The teasing comment that pops into Rose’s mind disappears just as quickly.  She inhales sharply as Alisha adjusts the strap attached to one stocking, fingertips lightly trailing across the back of one knee.  A soft squeak fills the air and Rose can feel her face heating up as Alisha pauses to stare at her in surprise.

“Rose?”  Alisha’s voice wavers slightly and she swallows back her laughter.  “Could it be that you-“

“Absolutely not.” Rose glances away, refusing to meet Alisha’s gaze.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh?”  Alisha’s thumb brushes along the side of Rose’s knee, the touch soft but deliberate.  “Are you certain?”

Rose barely manages to stay upright.

 

* * *

 

 

. _tease_.

 

In hindsight, maybe it was not the best idea to tease Alisha whenever she was able to steal a moment of her time, leaving her with quick kisses and feather light touches when no one else was looking.  

But Rose’s back hits the wall with a dull thud, Alisha pinning her in place, and Rose cannot help the laughter that escapes.  

Despite the low voice whispering plans of payback in her ear and the hands gripping her hips hard enough to bruise Rose winds her arms around Alisha’s shoulders, giddy and dizzy as their eyes meet.  "Is that a promise?“


	10. Chapter 10

Watching Alisha’s face light up as she spots various items in the marketplace is addictive and Rose finds herself pointing out even more things just to see that wonderful smile again and again.  In her excitement, Alisha reaches out and laces their fingers together.  It is such a simple thing and yet Rose cannot help but swallow nervously, gaze darting to the side as Alisha leans into her with a content sigh.

As the night slowly starts to wind down, Rose begins to realize that they are heading further and further from the manor and yet Alisha is still by her side. Though she does not mind, curiosity gets the better of her and Rose is blurting out the first thing that pops into her mind.  “Were you planning on following me home, princess?”

Alisha blushes prettily, her attention focused solely on Rose.  “My apologies, I was not quite ready for our evening to come to an end.”

Of all the responses that Rose was expecting, this was not one of them.  She struggles to come up with some witty retort, but Rose’s mind goes blank and all that escapes is a mess of nonsensical syllables that make Alisha giggle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we need a pokemon au? Probably not but I plotted one out anyway. This is the only thing I managed to write for it though.

With a few final adjustments the ribbon is set in place, hanging loosely around Rowlet’s neck.  Rowlet twists his head every which way to see it, flapping his wings and releasing a hooting giggle as Alisha tickles his chest.  His feathers puff out and Rowlet makes a happy face, bouncing around Alisha and gently nudging at her hand.  She reaches out to lightly scratch the top of his head and Rowlet hops up, flopping onto her lap with a content chirp.

“I swear you spend more time spoiling him than actually training him.” Despite her comment, there is a fond look on Rose’s face that eases the sting of her words as she idly scratches at the spot between Litten’s shoulders.  The cat pokemon sits at Rose’s side, eyes half lidded and tail twitching back and forth as she watches the movements of Alisha’s hand.

“We train when necessary.”  Alisha scoops Rowlet into her arms, running her chin along the top of his head.  Her eyes light up when the owl pokemon gently bats at her cheeks with his wingtips.  “But bonding is important as well.”

Litten blinks before slowly sliding down to lie on the ground, cautiously stretching out until her paws barely brush against Alisha’s leg.  Rose laughs at the sight, her fingers lightly running along the soft fur of Litten’s tail.  “Traitor.”

Alisha adjusts her hold on Rowlet so that she can also pet Litten, grinning at Rose as the cat pokemon subtly shifts closer and lets out a quiet purr.  “Well I think someone agrees with me.”

Litten melts into the touch, sending a lazy look towards Rose.  If it was possible for her to smirk, she would be. Rose leans forward and rests her chin on her palm.  “Maybe it’s just your magic touch.”

“Rose!”  A blush begins to color Alisha’s cheeks and she glances away, flustered by the teasing words.

“What?  It’s pretty irresistible you know.”  Rose’s words trail off with a sigh and she shares a silly smile with Alisha.  

“If-If you say so.”  Alisha clears her throat before shifting closer.  Her hand hesitantly reaches out, resting on top of Rose’s head for a moment before stroking through her hair.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never accept the anime making the king of Hyland Alisha's father (now grandfather I can live with). Mostly because I had my own headcanons well established before it happened but also because it would make things truly messy and possibly even worse for Alisha and this girl needs to be able to find some small bit of happiness.

The manor is mostly quiet for once and Alisha takes comfort in the relaxed atmosphere as she wanders through the library paging through one of her favorite books.  She pauses, breath catching in her throat when she spots the scrawling notes written within the margins.  Seeing the familiar handwriting always brings a fond smile to her face and if she concentrates hard enough, Alisha can even recall the sound of her father’s voice.

Setting the book on her desk with a sigh, Alisha lets her fingertips trace over the writing, following the loops and curls of each letter.  The times that they had been able to spend together remain some of her most cherished memories and Alisha can still remember how her father would patiently indulge her endless curiosity.  

A barely audible creak from the hall breaks through the foggy thoughts but Alisha is content to stay where she is, certain that it can only mean one thing.  The staff has been sent home hours ago and there is only one person that has a tendency to let themselves in whenever they please.  

Moments later, arms wrap around her waist and Alisha unconsciously tenses as the cold touch seeps through her clothes and causes her to shiver at the sudden sensation.  Alisha soon relaxes into the hold, letting her weight rest against Rose as she attempts to warm far too cold hands.  “I see you managed to return a bit early.  I was not expecting to see you for at least another week.”

Rose presses her face against the back of Alisha’s neck with a shaky exhalation, words muffled as she tightens her grip, fingers curling into the light fabric of the night clothes. “Made good time.”

When Rose shows no sign of releasing her hold, or even moving, Alisha begins to grow concerned. “Rose?”

“Just…”  The words trail off and Rose presses herself even closer if possible, voice wavering slightly as she continues.  “I just need a moment.”

Alisha busies herself by placing her hands over Rose’s, lightly tracing over the chapped skin and focusing on warming them once more.  “Take as long as you need.”

Rose is quiet, breathing in and out as she holds Alisha.  She is not sure how much time passes, rubbing small circles into the skin of Rose’s hands and biting back all of the questions that threaten to spill out but Alisha wills herself to remain patient until Rose is ready to speak.

When Rose allows her grip to loosen and steps back without a word Alisha shivers as the sudden chill surrounds her.  Turning to greet her properly, the words stick in Alisha’s throat as she notices the lines of exhaustion that even the practiced merchant’s smile cannot hide.

“Sorry about that.  I must have been more tired than I thought.” Rose fiddles with the edges of her sleeves, unable to meet Alisha’s gaze for more than a few seconds.

This is more than simple lack of energy but Alisha knows that trying to get an honest answer out of Rose when she is like this will be nearly impossible.  She settles for simple conversation, hoping that Rose will confide in her eventually.  “No need to apologize.  I truly look forward to your visits even if they can be unpredictable.”

“If you say so.”  Rose rolls her eyes but there is a dusting of pink across her cheeks that makes Alisha worry that she has been pushing herself too hard during her travels.  

“I mean every single word.” Alisha closes the distance between them, waiting until she has Rose’s full attention.  “Rose, you are always welcome here.”

“Oh?”  A familiar twinkle appears in Rose’s eyes.  “I certainly didn’t get much of a welcome without any of the staff around.  I had to let myself in you know.”

“As if that has ever stopped you before.”  Alisha laughs, looping her arm around Rose’s elbow and tugging her closer.  “I doubt you had much trouble finding a way inside.”

“That’s beside the point.” Rose relaxes against Alisha with a soft sigh.  She pauses, letting their fingers tangle together.  “I hope I wasn’t interrupting your plans.”

Alisha hums under her breath, smiling as she looks at their hands.  “Not at all.  Your appearance was a nice surprise during an otherwise quiet evening.”

“I’m glad.”  Her voice grows quiet.  “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.”


	13. Chapter 13

Rose fiddles with the window for a few moments, grinning when she hears the tell-tale click, and slipping into the room unannounced.  It is almost disappointing to be greeted with silence instead of a fond eye roll or a lecture so familiar she could probably recite it word for word. Though she will never admit to that when it far more enjoyable to watch Alisha’s reactions.

The manor is unusually quiet as Rose wanders throughout the halls.  The only sounds that reach her ears are the servants going about their daily tasks.  Keeping her steps light to avoid calling attention to herself and glancing through each room she passes, Rose tries to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach as she begins to wonder if Alisha is even there at the moment.  As she reaches the end of the hall, Rose catches sight of someone sitting out on the terrace.  

Making her way outside and carefully avoiding the flowers that Alisha holds dear, Rose heads towards the terrace with a renewed sense of energy.  Landing on the railing with a barely a sound, she pauses to take in the scene.  Alisha is fast asleep, head resting against her arms and loose blonde curls swaying in the slight breeze.

Two tea cups sit in the middle of the table, faint lines of steam rising up into the air as they are kept warm.  Rose can feel her face heating as she slips to the ground, hesitantly stepping forward. She reaches out to lightly run her fingers over Alisha’s hair, smoothing stray locks back into place.  If she didn’t know any better, she would almost think that Alisha might have been waiting for her to show up.

Walking past Alisha, Rose heads to the decorative cabinet just beyond the terrace that holds all manner of items.  Grabbing a light blanket, she tries not to think too hard about just why she is so familiar with where certain things are kept.  Returning to Alisha’s side, she drapes the blanket over her shoulders, biting back a soft laugh as Alisha lets out a content sigh.

“Such a troublesome princess.”  

Rose takes a seat beside Alisha, resting her chin on the palms of her hands as she watches her sleep. The tea may be growing cold and Rose will most likely stay longer than she intends but it is a small price to pay in order for Alisha to get some rest.


	14. Chapter 14

Stray strands of hair fall into her eyes yet again and Rose lightly tugs at them before tucking them behind her ear.  It happens again and Rose huffs, watching as the lock of hair rises up before falling and obscuring her vision.  She is starting to feel as if she is fighting a losing battle, reaching up to brush the hair aside.  

A hand settles over Rose’s, stilling her moments.  “I apologize, I was starting to grow slightly dizzy from all the fidgeting.”  Alisha’s eyes sparkle with amusement, a soft smile growing on her face.

“Ah, sorry.  Just starting to realize how long my hair has gotten.  I haven’t had a chance to trim it lately.”  Rose pauses, shifting in her chair.  “Maybe I’ll do that later, though I should probably sharpen my knives first.”

“Rose.”  Alisha gasps, eyes growing wide as she leans forward and tightens her grip on Rose’s hand. “Please tell me that you are joking.”

“Joking?  About?” Startling at the sudden movement, Rose can only stare as Alisha continues to invade her personal space without warning.

“Please tell me you do not cut your hair with those blades.”  

“Uh…”  Rose glances to the side, trying not to focus on the sudden dangerous tone that creeps into Alisha’s voice.  “Well, I can’t say there are too many people who I would trust to hold a sharp object so close to my neck.”

“Do you trust me?”  Alisha’s voice grows soft as she asks the question.

“I-I…”  Looking up is a mistake and Rose’s face begins to heat up as their eyes meet.  There is a gentle expression on Alisha’s face, one that makes her throat suddenly feel far too dry, and Rose nearly forgets that she has yet to complete her answer.  She takes a moment to compose herself, swallowing past the lump in her throat.  “Yes.”

“Then please allow me to help.”  Alisha’s thumb brushes over her knuckles, a move that Rose is certain is unconscious but it still manages to leave her slightly breathless.  

“Right now?”  There is a slight squeak that escapes but the sound of Alisha’s giggles ease the sting of embarrassment.  

“If you happen to be free at the moment.”

Rose nods, not quite trusting herself to speak.  The smile on Alisha’s face grows even brighter if possible and she excuses herself to gather the necessary supplies.

When she returns, Alisha sets everything on the table before draping a towel over Rose’s shoulders.  She lightly runs her hands through the strands of hair, fingers lingering against the beads.  “Would you prefer to remove them or may I?”

Clearing her throat, Rose attempts to keep her tone light, hoping to hide just how nervous she feels.  “Go ahead.”

After removing the beads, Alisha carefully runs a brush through Rose’s hair. She begins to hum under her breath as she works and Rose struggles to relax, focusing on the sound of Alisha’s voice and the light pressure against her scalp.  She can do this.

The brush is set down on the table and Alisha reaches for the comb.  It is soon gliding through her hair in even strokes, Alisha’s fingers preventing any sudden tugging.  Rose takes a deep breath, letting her eyes fall shut.  

“Ready?”  Alisha’s hand rests on Rose’s shoulder.

“Just a trim, right?”  

“Of course.”  

The first snip of the scissors has Rose biting her lip.  The sound is somehow even more nerve wracking when her eyes are not open.  Her hands grip the sides of the chair, nails digging into the wooden material as the teeth of the comb brush against the side of her neck.  She wrinkles her nose as bits of hair fall around her face.  “Careful now.”

“My apologies.”  Alisha takes a moment to sweep away the loose hair with the pad of her thumb before she continues the trim.  It does not take long for her to finish and Rose can finally relax when she hears Alisha place the scissors down on the table.  

She focuses on the steady rhythm of the comb gliding through her hair, breathing in and out with the motions.  Alisha’s touch lingers but Rose does not say a word, too caught up in the calming sensation. Fingers lightly part her hair, moving to brush across the base of Rose’s neck.  The touch catches her by surprise and she inhales sharply as the unmistakable sensation of lips pressing against her skin soon follows.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern setting/university AU

A loud clatter catches Alisha’s attention and she glances up from the book Sorey had given her to find Rose sitting across the way with her face pressed against the table.  Marking the page, Alisha closes the book and reaches out to ruffle Rose’s hair.  “Rough afternoon? ”

An unintelligible mumble is the only answer along with a drawn out sigh.  Rose tilts her face up, the lines of exhaustion clear on her face. “I made it through.  Somehow.  Remind me again why I thought it was a good idea to take a history class with Sorey.”

Alisha giggles.  “It could be worse.”

“Yeah, you could be there too.”  There is a twinkle in Rose’s eyes and she places her hand on top of Alisha’s.  “But at least you’re cute. Even if you are a nerd.”

“A nerd who helped you study for your last test.”  More giggles escape as Alisha pulls her hand from Rose’s reach.

“So you admit it.” Rose grins, sitting up and focusing all of her attention on Alisha.  “Nerd.”

Rolling her eyes, Alisha rests her chin in her hands, watching Rose with a fond smile.  “Yes, yes, I enjoy learning about history. Even while trying to teach someone who tends to fall asleep on top of me despite the fact that she is supposed to be studying.”

“Can you really blame me? Cuddling with you is way more fun.”  

Ignoring the exaggerated wink that is sent her way, Alisha continues.  “What was your grade?”

Rose pouts when her comment barely gets a reaction.  “Eh, I passed.”

“Did you really pass or did you adjust your final grade?”

“I’m insulted.”  Rose glances away when Alisha gives her a pointed look.  “Ok, that was one time.  And only because that professor has it in for me.”

“Professor Maltran is a perfectly lovely person.  I will never understand why you think she hates you.”

“Let’s agree to disagree on that.”  Rose lazily rummages through her bag with one hand before pulling out a slightly crumpled piece of paper.  “Here’s the test.  I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised.”

Alisha takes the sheet of paper, lightly running one finger over the mark written in the corner.  “Well it certainly seems as if this is the actual mark.”  Ignoring Rose’s outspoken protests, Alisha glances up with a curious expression.  “I must admit, I did not think you were truly focused on studying.  It appears I owe you an apology.”

“Well, you did give me some pretty good motivation.”  Rose leans forward expectantly.  “I do believe I earned that prize.”

“Perhaps I should check with Professor Zenrus first…”  Alisha trails off, biting back another round of giggles as she catches the pout on Rose’s face.  “I was only teasing.”

Rose’s face lights up in an instant.  “Really?” Her voice is unexpectedly soft as she speaks and Alisha wonders if the light is playing tricks on her eyes when she catches sight of the red spreading across her cheeks.    

“I would never go back on my word.”  Alisha stands up, leaning over the table and cupping Rose’s cheek before pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

The last of the merchants leave the storage area and Rose lets out a quiet sigh, rolling her shoulders to ease the tightness that has built up after a long afternoon of boring talks.  As much as she enjoys haggling and getting the last word in, standing in one place for too long always ends up making her feel antsy.  

“That was quite the sight.”

A familiar voice makes Rose jump and she nearly trips over herself in her haste to turn around.  She comes face to face with Alisha, the words catching in her throat as she realizes that a certain someone is actually standing there and this is not some hallucination brought on by too much work. “P-Princess?  Why-What are you doing here?”

Alisha steps forward, a sweet smile on her face that makes Rose’s heart pound far too much to be normal. “I am meant to be a part of the council meetings in Pendrago in the next few days but I arrived a bit early and was wandering around Lastonbell to pass the time.  Felice and I ran into one another and she has been kind enough to show me around the city.”

Rose glances at Felice, noticing that she is not doing a very impressive job of hiding her amusement. Turning her attention back to Alisha, Rose swallows down the nervous laughter bubbling up.  “W-Well, I hope you enjoy your visit.”

“It has been very entertaining so far.”  There is a twinkle in Alisha’s eyes as she steps forward, closing the distance between them.  “I never expected Rose to be so popular.  You certainly have an interesting way of working.  I do not believe I have ever seen anyone use rock, paper, scissors to settle business before.”

“Hey!  It works.  Most of the time.”  Rose crosses her arms and pouts, making Alisha laugh.  “Just… Just how much did you see anyway?”

“Felice and I arrived just in time to see you being greeted by the others.  It was a delight to learn that they hold you in such high regard. To think they even refer to you as M-”

Rose lets out a strangled squeak, rushing forward to keep Alisha from continuing.  


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was honestly just an excuse to use a pun

A momentary sense of panic sets in when Alisha realizes her glasses are missing.  She carefully searches around the room, quietly murmuring to herself and attempting to stay calm and think things through logically.

Looking through each and every drawer is no help at all.  Even retracing her steps fails to do much of anything.   Though she knows it will not help, Alisha finds herself silently beginning to bargain with whoever will listen.  

As she begins to slowly accept her fate, Alisha glances up to find Rose watching her.  Before she can say a word, Rose closes the distance between them, reaching up and pulling Alisha’s glasses from the top of her head.

Carefully placing the glasses where they belong, Rose leans forward with a teasing smile and winds her arms around Alisha’s neck.   “Well aren’t you a sight for four eyes.”


	18. Chapter 18

Alisha is shy at first, hiding her face against Rose’s neck and letting out a shaky breath.  Rose holds her close, one hand rubbing slow circles against the small of Alisha’s back as she leans forward to place soft kisses along the heated skin of one shoulder.

“You okay?  We can stop if you aren’t comfortable.”  She waits, keeping her hands in place until she is certain Alisha is ready.  

“I… I just need a moment.” Loose curls brush against her collarbone as Alisha shifts in her lap and Rose bites back a curse, fingers tangling in the fabric of the frilly, formal skirt.  There is no way she will ever be able to see this outfit in the same light, not after watching Alisha carefully remove the jacket only to discover just how low that flush trailed down smooth skin.

When Alisha sits up, Rose reaches out and lets her knuckles lightly trace along Alisha’s cheeks, trying not to get lost in the depths of those expressive eyes.  “Take as long as you need.  I’m not going anywhere.”  Placing her hands on Alisha’s hips, Rose pulls her closer before lazily wrapping her arms around Alisha’s slim waist.  “Not when I have such a nice view.”

Leaning forward, Rose presses teasing kisses to the corner of Alisha’s lips before bumping their noses together.  The simple act makes Alisha giggle and she begins to relax, even hesitantly initiating a few kisses of her own.

Rose allows her hands to wander as Alisha grows more comfortable, taking note of each sensitive spot she discovers and smirking when she can feel the princess start to become impatient.  Pulling back, Rose lets out a breathless laugh as she takes in the slightly hazy expression on Alisha’s face.  “No need to rush, we’ve got all night.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written before episode 21 aired

The first thought that Rose has upon waking is that hangovers have nothing on malevolence.  A soft whimper escapes and she squeezes her eyes shut, trying to pretend that it doesn’t feel like her entire body is about to fall apart whenever she breathes.  The feeling will eventually pass but it’s going to hurt like hell until that time comes.

The next thing that Rose is aware of, once she is able to sense something other than pain, is that she is not alone.  She is in fact, tangled up together with someone.  Blearily opening her eyes, Rose wonders if she’s dreaming when she comes face to face with the princess of Hyland.  Though she’s pretty certain most of those dreams don’t involve the princess looking as if she just fell into a pile of ashes.

Attempting to move is not going to be pretty.  Even as she begins to regain some feeling in her limbs and her lungs struggle to work, Rose knows it will still be a while before she can manage to stand on her own two feet without promptly falling right on her face.  She learned that the hard way last time.  

Rose’s fingers itch to reach out and make some sense of those ridiculous curls but that will have to wait for another time.  Instead, she focuses on taking in the details of Alisha’s sleeping face, noting with interest the faint freckles that manage to stand out even among the layers of dust and grime.  Pale lashes flutter against her cheeks and Rose holds her breath as Alisha slowly begins to wake.

Either the princess has an excellent poker face or her mind hasn’t quite caught up with the pain. The only sign of discomfort that Rose manages to catch is a slight wrinkle in Alisha’s nose and a somewhat unsteady exhalation.  Which really isn’t fair, especially not when Alisha focuses on her, blinking to clear her vision and offering a wobbly smile.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Companion piece to this  
> http://kuro-kelly.tumblr.com/post/158398074197/spicy-rosealisha-for-white-day-since-i-havent

The decorative flower tie falls to the floor, forgotten as Rose takes her time running her fingers through Alisha’s hair.  Concentrating becomes more and more difficult, the light touch distracting Alisha and making her shiver.  Rose lightly brushes the loose curls over one of Alisha’s shoulders, leaning forward to trail kisses along the back of her neck.

“So tense.”  Fingers carefully knead tight shoulder muscles and Rose presses closer, whispering in Alisha’s ear.  “You’ve been working too hard.”

“Per-Perhaps.”  Voice stuttering slightly, Alisha struggles to keep her thoughts clear.  Which is no easy feat when Rose is intent on teasing her.  Once she has her mind set on something, it is very hard to deter her as Alisha has learned the hard way on more than one occasion.

Rose laughs, the sound sending a shiver down Alisha’s spine.  “I think a break might be in order.”  Her hands toy with the buttons of the black blouse, slipping the first few free before a teasing kiss is placed below Alisha’s ear.  

Placing her hands over Rose’s, Alisha stills their movements.  “Maybe later.”  Leaning back, Alisha takes a moment to steady her breathing, enjoying the feeling of Rose’s arms wrapped around her.  Though she enjoys these stolen moments, there is still much to do.

A knock sounds at the door and Alisha sighs, not quite ready to move from her comfortable position. She straightens up, releasing Rose’s hands, and prepares to step forward.  But of course Rose is not cooperative, holding her in place. Alisha can practically picture the pout on her face.

“Princess?”  Alisha brightens at the sound of Ian’s voice, smiling as another knock quickly follows the first.  “Is everything okay?  You’ve been cooped up in here all morning.”

Slipping loose from Rose’s grip, Alisha adjusts her blouse as she moves to answer the door.  “Everything is f-“  She inhales sharply, words all but forgotten as Rose’s hands find their way to her sides, tickling across sensitive skin.

“Princess? Princess!  Did something happen?”  

“Everything is fine.” Alisha struggles to keep her voice even, hoping to keep Ian from panicking.  But the slow, teasing touch makes it very hard to concentrate.  Her lashes flutter shut as Rose finds a particularly sensitive spot and Alisha bites down on her lip to keep any embarrassing noises at bay.

“Are you sure?”  There is a hint of doubt in Ian’s voice.

“I will be finished shortly.”  Alisha ignores Rose’s muffled laughter, attempting to stop those wandering hands. It does little to discourage Rose and two more buttons of her blouse somehow manage to come loose instead.

“Shortly, huh?”  Rose pulls at the fabric until Alisha’s shoulders are bare, kissing wherever she can reach.  “Should I feel flattered, Princess?”  

Another knock rattles the door.  Ian’s voice carries through, full of concern.  “Princess, if you need anything, I am more than happy to assist.”

“Think she’ll leave if we tell her I’m already assisting you?” She can feel Rose’s smirk pressing against her skin and Alisha begins to feel just a little light headed.  It almost makes Alisha forget that Ian is still there.

Shakily clearing her throat, Alisha takes a deep breath before speaking.  “All is well, Ian.  I will follow up with you later.”  

Rose makes quick work of sliding another button free and Alisha breathes a sigh of relief when there are no further interruptions.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This popped into my mind during the episode where Rose dresses up Sorey in all those fluffy coats.

“I think this coat will work, but we’re going to have to find a few other things for you, Princess.” Rose lets her hands fall to Alisha’s hips before meeting her gaze in the mirror.  “I don’t think these will do much good in the Northern areas.”

She can see the exact moment when Alisha understands the implications, eyes widening and cheeks turning slightly pink.  And then she begins to fidget.  It’s all too adorable.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you covered.”  Rose pauses, her hands lingering along Alisha’s waist.  “I think we might even be around the same size.”

Clasping her hands together, Alisha smiles brightly and sincerely, looking so earnest that Rose’s heart begins to beat just a little faster than usual.  “Thank you, Rose.  I truly appreciate your help.”  

“Anything for you, Princess.”  Rose is quick to turn away, busying herself by going through the clothing so that she can ignore the warmth building in her face.  

Alisha giggles softly as she removes the big, puffy coat, gently setting it to the side.  Rose watches the movements from the corner of her eye, smiling as Alisha smooths out her shirt and fixes her ponytail.  It’s nice like this, just the two of them, enjoying their time together and trying not to think of the looming battle.

Her fingers tighten around a pair of gloves and Rose gathers the various articles of clothing in her arms with a sigh.  By the time she is facing Alisha once more, there is a playful smile on her face.  “Ready to continue this fashion show?”

“Of course.”  Alisha nods, her eyes practically sparkling as she waits for Rose to give her instructions.

“It’s all about layers.” Handing over some of the garments, Rose waits until she has Alisha’s full attention.  “Start with these and we’ll slowly add a few touches.  Make sure you can still move around.”

Alisha sorts through the clothing, putting them in order before glancing up.  “I will only be a moment.”

“Take your time.” Rose pauses, eyes landing on those tiny, black shorts.  “Though I’d be more than happy to help if necessary.”

“Rose!”  Alisha spins around, an amused expression on her face. “I doubt this is something that requires much assistance.”

“The offer still stands, Princess.”  Rose winks, delighting in the sound of Alisha’s laughter as it fills the room.  It is a welcome sound, one that slowly helps to ease the anxious feeling that has been building within.


	22. Chapter 22

A gentle breeze wafts through the window, ruffling the drapes and catching Alisha’s attention. She pauses in front of the window, taking in the clear night sky and watching as the twinkling stars slowly begin to appear.   Her fingers curl into the fabric, carefully pulling it aside so that she has a better view.

It has been a very trying day, one where she just cannot seem to focus on much of anything.   This lack of discipline frustrates her to no end.   Breathing in the fresh air, Alisha seats herself on the window ledge with a sigh, hoping that it will help to clear her restless thoughts.  

Reaching out, she traces the shape of familiar constellations with her finger, something she has not done since she was a small child.  A soft smile appears on her face as she recalls the various stories that she has learned over the years.  Resting her head against the frame of the window and letting her hand fall to her lap, Alisha loses herself within the sights above, slowly beginning to relax.

Watching the stars is calming, peaceful, one of her few indulgences.  Sometimes, she finds herself forgetting to enjoy the small things, not wanting to be selfish when there are more urgent matters to attend to.

Something hits her cheek and Alisha blinks, fingers lightly pressing against the slight sting as she glances around.  Her eyes eventually land on Rose, balancing on the railing of the nearby balcony and Alisha wonders if she’s imagining things.  “Rose?”

“Rough night, Princess?” Rose gives her a cheeky grin, crouching down and leaning her chin on her hands.

Alisha shifts, clasping her hands together and trying to ignore the uneasy feeling that settles within as Rose begins to rock back and forth.  “What makes you say that?”

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for a while.”  Rose lets her hands fall to the railing, steadying herself as she leans forward.  Her voice turns soft, the concern evident in her expression.  “Everything okay?”

“It will be.”  Alisha offers what she hopes is a reassuring smile.

“That doesn’t sound very convincing.”  Shifting, Rose lets her legs dangle over the railing.  “Need me to jump over and give you a hug?”

Alisha’s eyes widen. She knows all too well that Rose means that literally.  “Rose, the balcony door is directly behind you.  You have a key.  And even if you did not, that rarely keeps you out.”  

“Where’s the fun in that?” Rose leans back, flipping over the railing and neatly landing on her feet.  “I was hoping you would catch me if I slipped.”

“Rose!”  Somehow Alisha isn’t even surprised that the thought had crossed Rose’s mind at some point.  A part of her worries that Rose is just trying to get a running head start before leaping off the railing but the click of the balcony door opening helps her to breathe easier.

She wastes no time once she is inside the room, moving towards Alisha without even bothering to keep her steps light.  Arms wrap around Alisha’s waist and Rose lets out a content sigh, holding her close and resting her chin on top of Alisha’s head.  “Missed you.”

Leaning back, Alisha places her hands on Rose’s arms, her fingers lightly running along callused skin. “Missed you too.”  

Rose presses a gentle kiss to Alisha’s hair.  “Hope I wasn’t interrupting anything.”

“Never.”  Alisha curls their fingers together, voice growing quiet. “I truly enjoy your visits, no matter how spontaneous they may be.”

“Well, someone’s gotta keep you on your toes, Princess.”  

“I’m glad that it’s you.”

Alisha smiles as she catches the embarrassed squeak that escapes Rose moments later.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three short stories  
> 1) Alisha brushing Rose's hair  
> 2) Rose sneaking Alisha into a tavern  
> 3) Fun with a puppy

Rose fights back a yawn as Alisha carefully drags the brush through her hair in slow, even strokes.  The steady motions are oddly hypnotizing, lulling Rose into a quiet daze that makes it hard to keep her eyes open for very long.  It’s actually kind of nice to be fussed over like this at times, Rose decides, lashes fluttering against her cheeks.  Her hair is swept to the side and Rose shivers lightly as the cool air hits her neck.  A soft kiss soon follows and Rose suddenly jolts awake, nearly falling from the chair as Alisha giggles behind her.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Alisha knows how to dance, the moves drilled into her mind during countless years of learning how to properly represent the royal family.  Waltzes and quicksteps and foxtrots are as natural as walking.  But this, this is not dancing she thinks as Rose holds her tight and leads her through a series of movements that leave Alisha breathless and dizzy.

Her heart pounds at the unpredictable rhythm, echoing in her ears as Rose twirls and spins her around the room in time to the loud music.  The adrenaline rush is almost addictive and Alisha finds herself leaning against Rose, knees just a little unsteady when it finally comes to an end.

Fingers tangling in the fabric of Rose’s jacket, Alisha takes a moment to steady herself.  As she manages to catch her breath, Alisha glances up with wide eyes.  “That-That was… amazing.”  

Rose leans close, lips brushing against the shell of Alisha’s ear, the words sending shivers down her spine.  “Oh, we’re nowhere near finished yet, Princess.”

“Is that a promise?”  Alisha presses closer, enjoying the the way Rose tenses up, inhaling sharply.

Hands settle around Alisha’s waist, fingers lightly tracing along her sides in distracting patterns.  “It could be.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Rose takes her time, picking her way through the side streets and slipping through the shadows until the familiar meeting place comes into view.  The area is clear and Rose makes her move, knocking against the door to signal the others before she enters.

Felice is the first to notice her arrival, welcoming her with a smile before her gaze falls behind Rose.  “Hey boss, you starting to lose your touch?”

“Huh?”  Rose gives Felice a blank look.  “I made sure that no one saw me.”

“You sure about that?”  Felice raises her brow, motioning behind Rose.  “Because I think someone might have followed you back here.”

Glancing over her shoulder, Rose sees nothing.  As she moves to turn around and make certain, she nearly trips over something at her feet.  Managing to steady herself before she falls flat on her face Rose looks down to see a small dog staring up at her with a goofy dog grin.  “And where did you come from, little guy?”

The dog jumps up, placing his front paws against her knees and nipping at Rose’s nose before licking her face.  Squeezing her eyes shut, Rose laughs at the ticklish sensation, trying in vain to cover her face.

“Such a sweet pup.”  Felice reaches down, scooping up the dog and hugging it close.  

Rose slowly straightens up, unable to help the smile that spreads across her face as she watches Felice cuddle the dog.   Reaching out, she pats the dog on the head, scratching behind his ears.  “He is pretty cute.”

Felice sighs, pressing her face against the dog’s fur and nuzzling her cheek against the top of his head.  “It’s a shame we can’t keep him.”

Placing her hand on Felice’s shoulder, Rose squeezes softly.  “Don’t worry, we’ll find him a nice home.”

\--

The moment that Alisha spots the dog following after Rose, her entire expression softens.  “And who is this?”  

“Our newest member.”  Rose reaches for the wiggling ball of happiness before he can pounce on Alisha.  She’s had to learn the hard way that the armor may look a bit silly but it definitely serves its purpose.    

“Rose!”  Alisha is not at all amused.  

“What?  Don’t give me that look, he’s just staying with us til we find him a proper home.”  Rose holds the dog up to Alisha’s face, trying to distract her with the cute little face.  

Alisha laughs as the dog proceeds to wiggle closer, trying in vain to kiss her face.  She easily takes him from Rose’s arms and holds him close.  “What a handsome fellow.”  Alisha presses a soft kiss to the side of the dog's face, practically melting when the dog snuggles closer.

“Little traitor.”  Rose watches the two of them with a fond smile.

“If you are unable to find anyone, I wouldn’t mind taking him in.”  Glancing up, Alisha offers a shy smile.  

“You sure about that, Princess?”  Patting the dog’s head, Rose gives her a wink.  “He might look cute but he gets into plenty of trouble.”

“Well, then it’s a good thing that I have had quite a bit of experience dealing with this sort of behavior, isn’t it?”  There is a spark of amusement in Alisha’s gaze.

“Wait, what?”  Rose narrows her eyes as it dawns on her just what Alisha is implying.  “Alisha!”

 


End file.
